


The SuperFamily

by Rust00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust00/pseuds/Rust00
Summary: Cuando dos rudos agentes de la agencia más importante de seguridad nacional se encuentran por error con un pequeño niño, deberán hacerse responsables de sus cuidado, más aun cuando es un niño tan especial como ese.||Stony||||Slash, yaoi||





	1. Descuido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukoyaoista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/gifts).



> Hola, Hola~
> 
> Bueno, este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a una personita que con un comentario me hizo muy feliz como una lombriz :'3  
> Yuko, querida, este va dedicado a ti. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras que siempre son recibidas con mucho animo y alegría~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! por cierto xD
> 
> En fin, espero sea de tu agrado y del de todos los que lo lean <3
> 
> Me pidió que fuera un fic de Superfamily y pues luego de pensar mucho en como debía hacer este escrito la idea me vino a la cabeza después de ver la película Monsters inc. así que habrá una que otra referencia a dicha película, pero claro no será una completa adaptación. Además de que esperaba que solo fuera un One-Shot, pero bueno, no pude hacerlo mucho más corto porque quedaba medio raro xD Así que espero sea un Two-Shot o a lo mucho Three-Shot, nada más largo que eso y bueno,sin mucho más que decir...
> 
> Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de MARVEL comics y sus creadores. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro, solo con motivo de entretenimiento.

 

°°The SuperFamily°° 

 

 

–Comando central, tenemos un problema– 

–Aquí el comando central, espere la señal– 

–Iron Man, ya no puedo esperar más tengo que evacuar el área ahora mismo–

–Capitán espere la señal, es una orden directa–

–Lo siento Tony, dile al director que no pienso esperar ni un segundo más, voy a entrar–

– ¡Steve, no!… –  
En ese momento la comunicación se cortó por completo y no se pudo apreciar nada más que estática en la línea del radio.

–¡¡Este hombre es un condenado necio!!– Gritó alarmado Tony dar por terminada la comunicación, sin esperar ni un segundo más corrió a ponerse su traje especial que consistía en una armadura de hierro equipada con la más alta tecnología creada únicamente por él y para él.

–Tony, el general dio la orden directa de no intervenir– Natasha Romanoff, una espía de alto nivel intentó detenerle, hablando de forma calmada y fría como era su naturaleza, por supuesto Tony la ignoró por completo.

El traje robótico de última generación salió surcando los cielos directo hasta la ubicación del Capitán América, encontrándolo justo como había anunciado, evacuando toda el área, especialmente un pequeño orfanato que se ubicaba justo en medio del caos total.

–¡Iron Man, desactiva la bomba, no hay tiempo!–  
En seguida después de haber visto el traje rojo y amarillo acercarse a toda velocidad, Steve procedió a dar la única orden de prioridad en ese momento, Tony estaba mucho más preocupado por la vida de su compañero, pero también sabía anteponer la vida de muchos más antes que las suyas propias, obedeciendo voló a toda velocidad hasta el edificio que contenía el aparato, haciendo uso de su programa de inteligencia artificial hizo un escaneo rápido del funcionamiento de la bomba, descubriendo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo el error que podría desactivarla.

Faltando cinco segundos exactos para la detonación de la bomba el reloj en cuenta regresiva se detuvo. Con suspiros aliviados el Capitán América y Iron Man dieron por finalizada la jornada laboral del día, las personas corrieron a saludarlos con alegría y agradecimiento, los niños del orfanato saltaban alrededor de sus más grandes héroes pidiendo fotos y autógrafos de ambos, cosa a la que no pudieron negarse. 

Luego de los agradecimientos y enfrascados en una acalorada discusión decidieron ambos irse en la pequeña aeronave en la que Steve había llegado hasta ese lugar.

– ¡Joder Steve, cuando se te da una orden tienes que obedecer! – Gritó histérico Tony casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta del vehículo se cerró.

–Mira quien lo dice, el que nunca obedece una simple regla– respondió con tono neutro, aunque no menos frio el capitán, cerciorándose que los controles de la nave funcionaran adecuadamente.

– ¡No se trata de saber quién es mejor perro obediente Rogers, se trata de tu vida!– 

–Y de la de muchas otras personas, Tony, nuestro trabajo es arriesgar nuestras vidas–

–No Rogers, nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos que los chicos malos no coloquen bombas en sitios como esos, pero como en otras ocasiones ahora también fallamos– Tony se movía inquieto de un lado al otro tratando en vano de ignorar el hecho de que Steve estaba sentado frente a la consola de controles con total indiferencia como si eso no le afectara a él también, pero es que últimamente Steve hacía cada cosa estúpida que le pasaba por la cabeza. Tendría una charla larga y tendida con ese hombre testarudo.  
La discusión de ese par duró todo el tiempo que les tomó llegar hasta la sede central de la reconocida agencia de espías S.H.I.E.L.D. Dejando de argumentar por el simple hecho de que cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió ya estaba ahí el director general esperándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

–Felicidades caballeros, lograron terminar otra misión con total éxito. Stark, le he dicho más de un centenar de veces que no abandone su puesto si no es necesario– Fueron las primeras palabras que escucharon del hombre alto, moreno y con un parche en el ojo. El director general Nick Fury sin duda era un hombre de respeto.

–Con todo el poco respeto que te tengo, Nicky puedo decirte que era completamente necesario salir de mi cómoda oficina con aire acondicionado para salir a salvar toda una ciudad y además el trasero de tu preciado súper soldado, claro que si esa no es una razón suficiente para ti, entonces no sé lo que será.– Sí, Nick Fury era un hombre de respeto para todo, excepto para Tony.

–Stark, no creo que esa sea una buena excusa, el capitán Rogers estaba haciendo una excelente labor–.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio Fury?– Tony gruñó molesto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero no podía hacer más que hacer una rabieta, pues lo que había sucedido no lo podría cambiar aunque quisiera. Sin pronunciar media palabra más Fury se dio la vuelta dejando al par de héroes de pie en la puerta de la nave.

Coulson el ayudante personal de Fury iba entrando a la sala justo en ese momento, cargando varias carpetas con documentos se acercó a Tony.

–Stark, espero que haya hecho el papeleo de esta misión, el director quiere el informe en su escritorio para esta noche–

–Pero…–

–No hiciste tu papeleo anoche Stark, así que cuidadito con faltar otra vez– Y cómo llegó Coulson se fue. Una nueva pataleta se apoderó de Tony terminó de bajar de la nave para comenzar a caminar hacia su escritorio para llenar el centenar de formularios en los que consistían los reportes. Steve por su parte seguía en silencio a su compañero, sonriendo con gracia al escuchar los murmullos rezongones de Tony.

–¡¡Tony!!– una voz femenina los sacó de sus pensamientos, ambos se giraron para encontrarse con una pecosa pelirroja.

–¡¡Pepper!! Mi pecosita– Habló Tony en un tono tan meloso que Steve no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

–¿Estás listo para nuestra cita?– la chica se acercó y abrazó a Tony rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello y dándole varios besitos en la mejilla.

–Oh, por supuesto, solo debo…. Oh…– Se separó abruptamente de la chica para acercarse a Steve y asegurarse que ella no los escuchara, Pepper se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero no dijo nada, a veces su novio tenía unas manías muy extrañas. –Oye cap, no he terminado con los informes y si no lo hago Coulson no me dejará en paz hasta año nuevo… y eso que ni siquiera hemos llegado al día de san Valentín– Tony habló hasta quedar casi sin respiración de tan rápido que pronunciaba las palabras.

–Oye, oye, descuida, yo haré el papeleo por ti– Steve le sonrió alentador y le dio una palmadita en la espalda

– ¿Seguro?– suspiró aliviado el castaño.

–Sí descuida, no creo que sea tan difícil– 

–Oh, gracias amigo, te debo una, si faltaba a esta cita, seguro Pepper rompe conmigo– Tony rio con nerviosismo y finalmente se alejó de su amigo para regresar al lado de la pelirroja. – ¿Nos vamos?– le dijo tomándola de la mano.

–Claro– respondió ella entusiasmada y entrelazando los dedos de ambos. –Nos vemos, Steve– se despidió cortés del rubio alzando levemente la mano, Tony simplemente le sonrió y se marchó con su novia a la tan dichosa cita.

Steve era amable por naturaleza y esa misma amabilidad era la que le impedía ser tan mal amigo y dejarle todo el papeleo a Tony para impedir su cita con la chica, además que Virginia le agradaba y no podía hacerle eso, pero en el interior se moría de las ganas de ser él el que se iba a cenar con Tony en una cita romántica y no la pelirroja, con ese pensamiento se encaminó a la oficina de Iron Man para buscar todos los formularios necesarios, se dio cuenta en seguida que la tarjeta de acceso a la oficina de su compañero la dejó dentro de la nave, otro nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios y caminó en dirección contraria dirigiéndose ahora al hangar donde dejaron estacionada la nave.  
Al entrar en la nave se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, él recordaba haber apagado todos los mandos y ahora el piloto automático estaba encendido, la radio estaba tirada a un lado de la silla del piloto y de algunos de los snacks que Stark siempre tenía guardados en los cajones solo quedaban las envolturas tiradas en el piso.  
Con cautela tomó su inseparable escudo de vibranium y su pistola que siempre guardaba en uno de las bolsas atadas a su cinturón, colocándose en posición defensiva para lo que fuera que se encontrara dentro de la nave. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos buscando algo hasta que por fin escuchó un ruido proveniente de uno de los armarios de paracaídas. Con pasos suaves se acercó y abrió el armario de una sola vez apuntando con su arma y encontrándose con un… pequeño niño…

– ¡Papi!– Gritó emocionado el niño al verse descubierto.

Steve se sorprendió tanto que retrocedió varios pasos al instante chocando contra una de las metálicas paredes de la nave. El niño salió rápidamente de su escondite para abalanzarse sobre el soldado y abrazarlo con total cariño que Steve no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó completamente congelado en su sitio.

– ¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Cómo entraste…? – Steve no encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresarse y el niño abrazando sus piernas con fuerza sin separarse de él y repitiendo “Papi, papi” una y otra vez no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Su cerebro procesó rápidamente la información, si Fury descubría a ese niño ahí lo más seguro es que los amonestaría gravemente, sin mencionar que tendrían que buscar a los padres del niño y pedir una enorme disculpa, pero vamos que el descuido también era por parte de los padres del niño que lo perdieron de vista. Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que fueron tan descuidados que permitieron que un niño de aproximadamente cinco años se metiera a la nave y ellos ni enterados por estar discutiendo. Eso sin duda les causaría el cambio inmediato de compañero y eso Steve no lo quería, bajo ningún motivo… Mientras pensaba en la mejor forma para salir de ese embrollo el pequeño se entretuvo haciendo algo que a Steve no le pareció para nada normal, asustado y tomó al niño cargándolo en brazos , lo cubrió con una manta que encontró entre el equipaje de emergencia de la nave, lo metió en una amplia maleta donde portaban todos los artículos de supervivencia y corrió hasta la puerta de salida de la agencia como si de una misión de seguridad nacional se tratara lo hizo con tanto sigilo que nadie, ni siquiera los vigilantes en la sección de cámaras notaron el movimiento raro del capitán.

Corrió alarmado por las calles con el niño en brazos mientras escuchaba las risitas divertidas del pequeño, no entendía como era que no se mostraba ni un poco conmocionado por la ausencia de sus padres, pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso. 

Quince minutos después de correr como loco por toda la ciudad llegó al restaurante de comida china donde Tony tenía su cita con Pepper.

–Cómo te decía querida, tú eres la única en mi vida, es decir, ayer me preguntaron que quien creía yo que era la chica más hermosa de toda la agencia…– Tony estaba en pleno acto de seducción y es que su táctica era infalible.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué respondiste? – Preguntó ella realmente interesada y él al estar plenamente consciente que la mayoría de hombres babeaban por Natasha Romanoff su cumplido al decir que ella era la más hermosa sería un halago al ego de la chica, con lo que no contaba era que por la ventana vería a su compañero. – ¡¿Steve?!–

– ¡¿Steve?!– repitió ella incrédula.

– ¡No! Quiero decir, él es realmente guapo, pero…– No hubo tiempo de decir nada más pues el rubio se sentó justo al lado de Tony y frente a ella.

–Wow, sí que es bonito este lugar, y tengo tanta hambre, voy a pedir algo para llevar ¿Stark, que me recomiendas? – Steve aprovechó el momento de confusión de la chica y alzó un menú cubriendo así su rostro y el de Stark.

– ¡¿Oye, que demonios te sucede?!– Tony estaba, sorprendido, confundido y molesto, pero aun así guardaba su timbre de voz para no delatar lo que sea que Steve se traía entre manos.

–Hayalgoenlamaleta– Murmuró entre dientes el rubio.

– ¿Qué? –

–Qué hay algo en la maleta… la maleta…– Dijo Steve esta vez hablando más claro y señalando la maleta de tela que había dejado en el suelo, justo en ese momento el cierre a medio cerrar se abrió por casi por completo dejando ver a un niño castaño. Stark no entendió por qué tanto alboroto, arqueando una ceja vio al soldado esperando una explicación, en ese momento de distracción el pequeño aprovechó para escaparse de la maleta y trepar una pared… ¿¡trepar una pared!?

– ¡¿Qué demonios?!– Gritó Stark arrojando el menú a un lado y llamando la atención no solo de Pepper sino de la mayoría de los clientes. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada molesta a Tony que en su desesperación se levantó de la mesa chocando con un mesero que derramó toda la comida y bebida sobre Pepper y otros comensales de la mesa vecina. Haciendo que tanto ella como ellos se perdieran de la imagen del niño gateando en el techo del lugar alertando a todos los presentes que empezaron a gritar cómo locos queriendo salir de lugar al ser atacados por un extraño hilo blanco que salía de las manitas del pequeño niño que reía a carcajadas sin entender que pasaba. Steve aprovechó la oportunidad para subirse en una silla, bajar al niño del techo, llevarse a Tony arrastras del lugar y recoger la maleta del suelo.

De nuevo Steve corría como loco por la ciudad, la diferencia es que ahora llevaba consigo al pobre Tony que sentía como si sus pies se despegaran del suelo por la fuerza y la velocidad del otro.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Steve cerró las puertas y las ventanas con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar o siquiera verlos desde afuera. Tony no salía de su desconcierto y solo fruncía más y más su ceño viendo la maleta sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

–Muy bien… ¿Listo? – Preguntó el cap, Stark asintió algo asustado y Steve abrió con sumo cuidado la maleta dejando salir al pequeño que al instante empezó a correr por todos lados y a trepar las paredes.

–Joder Steve, ¡Te robaste al niño del exorcista! – Gritó Tony escondiéndose detrás del fornido cuerpo del súper soldado. 

–No digas tonterías Tony. Esto está mal, muy muy mal ¿Qué le diremos a Fury? Tenemos a un súper niño que se infiltró en la nave en una de nuestras misiones y nosotros no pudimos siquiera detectarlo… – Con frustración Steve se pasó las manos por el cabello.

–Claro, eso suena razonable… ¡Si lo que quieres es que Fury te destierre al Himalaya! – Tony se había enfundado completamente en su armadura de Iron Man alegando que el niño podía ser tóxico, radioactivo o algo.

–Mira, lo que tenemos que hacer es devolverlo a sus padres– Aportó Steve ahora un poco más calmado.

–¡Papi! – Gritó de nuevo el niño dejándose caer del techo para caer en los brazos del rubio.

–Tranquilo mi pequeño Spiderman – El soldado empezó a arrullar al niño entre sus brazos que entre bostezo y bostezo se quedó profundamente dormido.

–¡Ah! Y ahora le diste un nombre. Steve, no se da un nombre a menos que te encariñes…– Tony hizo una elocuente pausa defendiendo a ver el espectáculo frente a él, Steve parecía todo un padre abnegado cuidando de su pequeño hijo, le enterneció en lo más profundo, pero debía seguir con la cabeza fría. – Ya te encariñaste de él… ¡Eres increíble! – Iron Man se dejó caer sobre un sofá pequeño bastante frustrado y cansado.

–Tony míralo, es tan pequeño y frágil… ¿Cómo es que no te da ternura? – 

–Ternura me da otro…– Stark respondió en un tono tan bajo que Steve estando absorto en arrullar al niño ni siquiera le prestó atención. Finalmente, Tony se quitó la armadura y acompañó a su amigo hasta una habitación, dónde, con mucho cuidado, Steve dejó al pequeño dormido sobre la inmensa cama.

Ambos salieron a la sala, encendieron el televisor y se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá, lo primero que encontraron fueron las noticias locales de un supuesto ataque sobrenatural perpetrado por un niño. Por supuesto el lugar de los hechos era el restaurante dónde habían estado, la reportera entrevistó a varios de los clientes del lugar captando la especial atención de ambos un hombre en especial con su declaración “Un niño voló sobre mí y destruyó un auto con su rayo láser” Es que a la gente se le ocurría cada cosa…

– Bien… Cómo sea, mañana iremos a Shield y le diremos toda la verdad a Fury, esperando que el pirata cascarrabias no nos destierre – Suspiró Tony y se recostó sobre el hombro de su amigo cerrando los ojos con evidente cansancio, Steve sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante para después empezar a latir como loco por la repentina cercanía entre ambos.

No se habló más del asunto por esa noche y Steve tuvo que dormir entre dos sillas colocadas una frente a la otra haciendo una improvisada cama, porque Tony Stark merecía al menos el sofá grande. Steve le habría dado el sofá, la cama, las sillas y hasta su propio cuerpo si era donde Tony quería dormir, por supuesto eso no se lo dijo.


	2. Una familia obligada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primerísimamente, lo siento muchisisisisimo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he estado un poquis (muy) ocupada D: además, estaba intentando lograr terminar el fic en dos capitulos, pero entre más lo intentaba más extenso salía el capitulo, así que después de varias revisiones decidí cortar el capitulo y terminar el fic en el tercer cap. Así que este es el resultado :'3
> 
> Cómo siempre, muchisisisisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero disfruten leyendo tanto cómo yo disfruto escribiendo :D
> 
> Sin mucho más que decir...  
> Enjoy <3

A la mañana siguiente, Steve, Tony y el pequeño Spiderman, como lo había nombrado el rubio, se presentaron en la oficina de Fury, que no tardó mucho en descifrar qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese niño ahí.

–Me quieren decir que, a dos hombres entrenados en la mejor agencia de espías, con categorías que solo se les da a los mejores, héroes del país, se les pasó por alto la intromisión de un pequeño niño de cinco años en su nave…– Aunque las palabras eran una clara pregunta, el tono demandante en el que se expresaba el moreno solo indicaba que estaba molesto y casi casi indignado.

–Bueno, si pasó esto significa que esta no es la mejor agencia de espías, después de todo –. Las palabras de Tony fueron la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Fury.

–¡Ustedes dos están en serios problemas! – El director que había estado sentado hasta ese momento, se levantó de la silla, haciendo que esta se cayera en el proceso, Steve dio un paso hacia atrás abrazando con más fuerza al pequeño niño que hizo amago de querer llorar en cuanto escuchó el potente grito. –Pondré al agente Barton a averiguar de dónde vino este niño y en cuanto tenga los resultados ustedes se encargarán de devolverlo, mientras tanto tendrán que ser sus cuidadores y con ello me refiero a que estarán juntos las veinticuatro horas del día en el apartamento del capitán Rogers–.

Steve sintió su corazón acelerarse por la orden que acababa de recibir, pasar todo el día con Tony… Todo el día y toda la noche… Juntos, en su apartamento… Tendría que comprarle un regalo de agradecimiento a ese pequeño por darle el mejor momento de su vida.

–Dime que estás bromeando Nicky, no puedes obligarme a perder mi vida social– Protestó Tony muy en desacuerdo de la orden del general.

–Stark, tu vida social se reduce a salir con la señorita Potts– Fury cerró los ojos con cansancio, recogió la silla del suelo y se sentó nuevamente. 

–Pero…–

–Y hay algo más– Interrumpió Fury a Iron Man antes de que continuara –Están suspendidos una semana– 

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! – Por fin Steve se atrevió a hablar.

–¡Fuera de mi oficina! – Gritó Fury antes de seguir con esa discusión. Si tan solo Steve o Tony pudieran saber que pasaba por la mente del director habrían sabido que esa semana de suspensión era para que se dedicaran completamente al cuidado del pequeño.

|°|°|°|°|°|  
–¡Todo es tu culpa Rogers! – 

Y así comenzaba una nueva discusión de pasillo por parte del capitán y Iron Man.

–Tony, cálmate, asustas al pequeño Spiderman–

–¿Spiderman? Steve ¿Ya te escuchaste? ¿Es ridículo, ni siquiera es un hombre, porque le dices así?... –

Stark habría seguido con la discusión de no ser porque Pepper se acercó a él muy enfadada gritando su nombre desde que lo vio.

–¡Me abandonaste en el restaurante! – La chica adoptó una postura desafiante ignorando por completo al rubio con el niño en brazos.

–Pepper, querida… no es lo que crees, es que…– Tony levantó sus brazos con las palmas extendidas tratando de calmar a su novia.

–¡Nada de eso! Es que creí que teníamos algo especial pero tu…–

–¡Papi! – Se escuchó la aguda vocecilla del pequeño niño aun por encima de los gritos de Pepper.

–¿Papi? – Dijo ella confundida volviéndose directamente hasta el pequeño castaño, lo examinó por unos instantes y notó un cierto parecido físico con el de su novio, a excepción de unos preciosos y alegres ojos azules que más bien parecían sacados del mismísimo ADN de Steve.

–¿Podrías controlar a ese niño? – Frustrado Tony le reclamó a Steve que solo se encogió de hombros.

–No me está llamando a mi…– Era cierto, pues el pequeño extendía sus manitas hacia Stark que en un acto de instinto maternal no pudo negarse y también extendió sus manos para cargar al niño.

Pepper que solo observaba se sintió ajena a la escena que se formó, intentó enojarse, pero simplemente no pudo, pues logró ver lo que por tanto tiempo, desde que conoció a Tony y Steve, se había estado negando. Ellos hacían una pareja perfecta.

–¡Eres increíble Stark!… ¡Tienes un hijo!… y lo gracioso es que pareciera como si es la mezcla perfecta de ustedes– Potts sonrió y luego suspiró. Tony se quedó mudo con la boca abierta intentando negarlo todo, pero fracasando en el intento, Steve, por otro lado, sostenía una boba sonrisa que nadie estaba seguro de cómo interpretarla. – Felicidades por tan hermoso bebé– Terminó diciendo la chica para irse por dónde había llegado.

Steve se giró hacía Tony y Tony intentó apartar la avergonzada mirada, sin embargo, el momento se volvió mucho más incómodo cuando el pequeño se estiró para abrazar a ambos hombres dejando los tres cuerpos muy cerca.

–¡¡Papi, papi!! – decía entre risas sin separarse.

–¿Creo que este niño tiene problemas, es decir, ¿tiene qué? ¿Cinco? Y aún no puede decir nada más que papi– El comentario de Stark aligeró el ambiente y con eso el niño también se separó de ambos.

–¿Preferirías que te dijera mami? – Bromeó también Steve y comenzó a caminar para salir de la agencia.

–Si el chiquillo va a llamar mami a alguien, será a ti– Tony rió ligeramente y Steve se quedó sin palabras, raro, pensó Tony al ver al soldado muy calladito y levemente sonrojado. Quizás en secreto quisiera tener una familia o algo así…

De vuelta al apartamento se detuvieron en un supermercado para comprar una y mil cosas para niños, entre juguetes, comida y otras cosas básicas. Tony insistió en comprar pañales, a lo que Steve con toda paciencia le explicó que el pequeño ya podía avisar cuando quería ir al baño.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del apartamento de Steve el pequeño Spiderman comenzó a correr por todos lados y saltar sobre los muebles.  
Tony suspiró cansado dejándose caer sobre un sofá viendo a Steve que como buena “ama de casa” se dirigió directo a la cocina a colocar todo el comprado en su respectivo lugar, otro nuevo suspiro se apoderó de sus labios y decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar en esa situación era cuidar del pequeño.  
Corrió junto con el niño de un lado al otro de la forma menos cómoda posible. Agachado a la altura de un niño de cinco años.  
Tuvo que saltar, subirse a los muebles, tirarse al piso, estar en cuclillas y finalmente construir un fuerte contra monstruos en plena sala. Tony se divirtió como nunca antes ese día. Entendía por qué Steve le había dado incluso una especie de nombre cariñoso.

–Vamos, pequeño Spiderman, ayudemos a tu papi en la cocina– Dijo Tony después de pensar en Rogers haciendo la cena mientras llevaba puesto un lindo delantal, la sonrisa boba que se durmió en su rostro habría sido digna de tomarle una foto y enmarcarla de no haber sido porque el pequeño que jugaba con una lata de aerosol aromatizado, presionó el atomizador y Stark recibió de lleno en sus ojos todo el líquido. Gritó de dolor en el instante mientras rodaba en el piso, alarmando en seguida a Steve que corrió hasta la sala con su escudo en la mano y efectivamente con un delantal rosado para la cocina, el niño no paraba de reír y Steve no paraba de preguntar qué había pasado. Cuando por fin Tony pudo lavarse el rostro y quitarse el líquido se vio al espejo con ojos totalmente rojos, pero nada superaba el ver el cuerpo del súper soldado en un delantal rosado…

La noche por fin llegó, cenaron juntos en el pequeño comedor, arrullaron al pequeño que, por fin, luego de cinco cuentos de hadas seguidos, se quedó dormido.  
Muy temprano Steve fue el primero en levantarse, preparó un desayuno apto para dos niños, -porque Tony era un adulto con gustos de niño- él lo sabía a la perfección, por eso estaba la mesa lista con una enorme torre de pancakes, tostadas con jalea, leche, cereal, jugo de naranja y café y donas de varios sabores.  
Stark se despertó con el inconfundible olor a café inundando sus fosas nasales, caminó hasta la cocina y tuvo un extraño sentimiento de querer correr a abrazar al hombre frente a él, que no dejaba de revolver algo en una cacerola, sin embargo, no hizo nada de lo que su mente le pedía hacer.

–Hey soldado, descanse– Steve se giró y sonrió a más no poder al encontrarse a Tony con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desordenada y una pose de militar sosteniendo su mano contra su frente.

–¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó el rubio, sintiendo la escena demasiado familiar y fuera de su alcance, aunque eso no le impidió disfrutar del momento.

–Sí, bueno, hice lo que pude, tu sofá tiene un resorte saltado…– Tony permaneció callado solamente viéndose a los ojos con Steve –¿Quieres que… te ayude con eso? – Preguntó tratando de romper el incómodo momento que se formó según él.

Era lo hora de que mami y papi cocinaran el desayuno, porque el pequeño niño, muy calladito desde la puerta de la cocina, fue lo que logró apreciar en la escena que se desarrollaba entre ambos adultos, riendo y cocinando como una súper familia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del segundo cap.   
> Muchas gracias por leer <3


	3. The Super Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~   
> Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron su lindo comentario y que siguen leyendo este ficsito :'3
> 
> Ahora, las razones de la tardanza para subirlo es que aunque ya tenía casi todo el capitulo escrito me faltaba el final y no sabía como terminarlo sin extenderme mucho más, así que entre el estudio, trabajo y demás cosas encontré un momento de inspiración y tiempo libre para terminarlo de la mejor manera que encontré :'3  
> Espero sinceramente que sientan que valió la pena la espera :''3
> 
> Sin mucho más que decir:  
> Enjoy~

Tres semanas después de la obligada convivencia con el pequeño niño, las palabras que antes se limitaban a "papi" y "Tony Stark" cambiaron por frases completas incluidas "Tengo hambre", "Cuéntame un cuento", "Necesito ir al baño" y lo más novedoso era que el niño ahora podía leer... Bueno, sin tener en cuenta que tomaba el libro de cabeza y lo que supuestamente leía era lo que sabía de memoria gracias a Steve. Pues al tener un solo libro de cuentos para niños, no había más opción que Blanca Nieves, La cenicienta y Caperucita Roja. Así es como el pequeño les "leía" de memoria el cuento de Caperucita roja a sus dos papás.

Tony jamás creyó lograr encariñarse con el pequeño y fue tanto el afecto que le tomó que cuando Fury los llamó de nuevo, tembló pensando que ese sería el fin de su acostumbrada rutina familiar.

—Su nombre es Peter Benjamín Parker, tiene cinco años de edad, su único familiar, May Parker, falleció hace poco, por lo que, es huérfano sin ningún familiar vivo. — Explicó el hombre del parche a sus dos mejores elementos en toda la agencia. —Por un incidente con una araña radioactiva es que el niño tiene esos poderes arácnidos— Fury colocaba papel sobre papel en una carpeta donde tenía toda la información y fotografías recopiladas. Steve y Tony se limitaban a observar y asimilar toda la situación en silencio. —Así que como podrán ver, el niño, Peter, ya no requerirá de sus cuidados. Shield le asignará un espacio especial designado a... Chicos como él. — 

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tomarían al pequeño Peter para entrenamiento especial y lo convertirían en agente, él no necesitaba eso. Necesitaba de una familia que lo apoyara, ir a la escuela, tener una infancia, por lo menos, medianamente normal. Sin embargo, él no podía darle al niño lo que necesitaba.

Steve, como el soldado obediente que era, asintió y aceptó los términos impuestos por su general.

A las afueras de la oficina de Fury, Peter estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas plásticas jugando con un pequeño robot que funcionaba con baterías. En cuanto vio a la pareja, Peter saltó de su silla para correr a los brazos de Tony, que lo recibió con tristeza y alegría a partes iguales, Steve se giró y no fue capaz de ver al menor, en cambio se fue en otra dirección, Peter, sin entender que pasaba y porqué Steve lo rechazaba, preguntó lastimeramente a Tony por su "Papi", este le respondió que papi estaba muy ocupado y que mejor fueran a casa, tenían cosas que hacer.

En el apartamento Tony le explicó a Peter todo lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas, sentía sus ojos luchar contra las lágrimas que querían salir. Peter no era tonto y comprendió lo que significaba "Mudarse por su bien".

—No llores papá, me convertiré en un niño grande y seré como papi, para luchar junto a ustedes. — Por supuesto Peter en ese corto periodo de tiempo aprendió sobre el trabajo que desempeñaban ambos hombres con los que vivía y llegó a verlos como los héroes más poderosos de la tierra. Tony sintió algo removerse en su interior, una sonrisa llena de orgullo se apoderó de él y estrechó con fuerza el pequeñito cuerpo de su hijo. Porque así consideraba a Peter.

Cuando por fin Peter estuvo listo para mudarse, Steve apareció con una pizza y pastel. Tony ya estaba pensando que lo había dejado solo en esos momentos difíciles para ellos.

La noche pasó tranquila y Peter durmió como siempre en la cama de Steve junto al montón de peluches que Tony insistió en comprar. Ambos hombres se dedicaron a ver la tranquilizante escena de su pequeño tomando un merecido descanso.

—Esto es más difícil para nosotros que para él— Dijo al fin Tony dejándose llevar por un impulso y recostando su espalda sobre el amplio pecho de su amigo. 

—Lo sé, él es más fuerte de lo que parece, no quiero dejarlo en manos de Shield, pero supongo será lo mejor para él— Tan natural como el previo movimiento de Tony, Steve rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo frente a él, encontrando el espacio perfecto en la cintura ajena. Bajó su rostro y dejó descansar su frente sobre el hombro de Tony. Ambos sintieron el acercamiento tan cómodo que ninguno de los dos se sintió extraño en la situación.

—Steve, tu barba pica...— Dijo entre suspiros Tony con un tono divertido al sentir la creciente barba sobre la piel de su cuello. Steve se apresuró a apartar su rostro de la delicada zona pensando que molestaba a su amigo, Tony al sentir el movimiento brusco se giró, ahora ambos de frente viéndose con complicidad, diciendo todo y nada a la vez, fue Tony quien se decidió a dar el primer paso y jalando suavemente por el cuello a Steve unió sus frentes, despacio rozó su nariz a la otra. Steve reaccionó y con sus manos delineó la cadera de Tony, que suspiró tan placenteramente que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar, sintiendo el aliento de Steve mezclándose con el suyo, sonrió. Anhelaba tanto un poco más de ese contacto...

—¿Se están casando? — La adormilada y chillona voz de Peter los hizo despertar de golpe de su ensoñación. De un salto se alejaron y lo que prometía ser una noche de pareja terminó por convertirse en una noche familiar, con películas infantiles y helado de chocolate.

La mañana llegó y con ella la despedida de la breve familia que formaron. Peter comportándose como todo un niño grande, se fue con el señor del parche, como le llamaba a Fury, a conocer a su nueva familia. 

Tony no se quedó conforme con eso, mientras veía alejarse a su pequeño retoño, y que decir de Steve que en vano intentaba ahogar las lágrimas. Ese día el director general fue condescendiente y les permitió el día libre al par de agentes.

En el apartamento de Steve la cabeza de Tony daba mil vueltas hasta que llegó a una resolución sencilla. 

—Steve... ¡Casémonos! —.

El soldado no esperaba una solución como esa y menos esperaba que Tony saliera del baño completamente desnudo, solamente con la espuma tapando parte de su entrepierna, para decirle eso. Tanta fue la sorpresa que Steve se ahogó con el jugo de naranja que tomaba, por gusto trataba de respirar normalmente pues el jugo había llenado ya su garganta, tráquea y exagerando, hasta sus pulmones.

—¡Tony! ¡¿Que?! ¡Estás... Desnudo! — decía Steve en medio de la tos, entonces Tony al darse cuenta de su estado solo rodó los ojos, cogió un delantal de Steve para cubrirse con el. 

—Listo, ya, no estoy desnudo, ahora, lo importante. —

Steve respiró profundamente calmándose por fin y Tony se sentó en una silla frente a él.

—¿Qué estás tramando ahora? — por todos los medios el capitán trataba de no ver a su amigo frente a él pues en su cabeza ya imaginaba mil y una cosas que podrían hacer con Tony vistiendo solamente un delantal.

—Te decía, quiero que nos casemos. — Sereno como ninguno y con una seguridad envidiable, Tony expuso su grandiosa idea para recuperar a Peter, claro que en la mente de Steve un caos se desató, no entendía por qué su amigo le jugaba ese tipo de bromas de muy mal gusto. Por suerte para ambos Tony decidió explicarse.

—Escucha, Steve, si nos casamos podremos meter papeles de adopción en los cuales pediríamos a Peter como nuestra opción para adoptar. Las leyes no dicen nada de que un matrimonio gay pueda adoptar hijos. — Tony estaba radiante con la idea y la ilusión bailado en sus pupilas, por su lado Steve seguía sin poder formar una oración coherente.  
—Y tú... ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Tony rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—Amigo, ya sé que eres gay, por eso me preocupé por conocer todo este tipo de leyes, para ayudarte cuándo más lo necesites. —

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Steve palideció y sintió que podría morir de vergüenza en ese mismo instante. 

—¡Cálmate hombre! Solo bromeo.... Steve... ¿Eres gay? — la sola idea le provocó a Tony un extraño sentimiento que no sabía definir como esperanza o sorpresa. En todo caso ¿Esperanza…? ¿De que...?

—No.— fue la rotunda y escueta respuesta que obtuvo del soldado. 

—Que bien, porque yo tampoco soy gay— y con esa afirmación las ilusiones de ambos se vieron hechas trizas, pero aún estaba la propuesta de Stark. Que, para no quedar en el completo ridículo, tamborileó la mesa con sus palmas y cogió la caja de cereales con la imagen de un tucán en el frente. Peter había insistido en comprar ese tipo de cereal y ninguno de los dos se había podido negar. Abrió la caja, rebuscó en su interior y sacó un anillito rojo de cereal con sabor a fruta, fresa, seguramente, aunque para Tony todos sabían exactamente igual. 

Se arrodilló frente a Steve que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con atención.

—Steve Rogers, por favor cásate conmigo...— dijo ofreciéndole el anillo de cereal para sellar el compromiso.

—Por dios.... Tony... Esto es lo más... ¿Romántico que se te ocurrió? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos. La broma había llegado muy lejos.

—Oh vamos Steve, es para salvar a Peter— acercó más el anillito se cereal y Steve bufó entendiendo que en efecto esa era la solución más viable.

—Sera todo un honor para mí aceptarte como mi esposo— respondió con evidente tono divertido, aunque en su interior las palabras eran completamente sinceras. 

Tony muy sonriente pretendió poner el anillo en el dedo de Steve, pero obviamente éste no cabía así que prefirió dejarlo en la palma de la mano, en el momento Steve se comió el anillito.

—¡No te comas el anillo! — 

—Es un cereal, Tony, además, te prometo conseguir un par de anillos reales— Steve sonrió radiante al decirlo y su amigo sintió como el corazón le dio un giro de 360° en su pecho. Sin embargo, ignoró todo eso y siguió con su plan.

—¡Genial iré a preparar la boda! —

Tres días después de que Steve a penas sí veía a Tony en el departamento, pues el castaño solo llegaba a dormir y salía muy temprano por la mañana. Llegó un día antes de la cena. Llevaba dos cajas grandes muy bien cuidadas, Steve con curiosidad se acercó a ver que contenían, adivinando el pensamiento de su "prometido", Tony abrió las cajas y dejo ver en el interior de cada una un traje completamente blanco y otro traje negro. Steve sintió una opresión en el pecho de pura felicidad y emoción.

—El tuyo es el blanco— Dijo Tony muy seguro de su elección.

Lástima que la tienda mandó las tallas de los trajes equivocadas.

En el altar fue Tony el que lució un precioso traje blanco y un adorable puchero. Por otro lado, Steve se veía sobrio y elegante enfundado en su traje negro.

—Tal parece que eres la novia— Lo molestó su ahora esposo justo antes que el abogado pudiera decir: "Los declaro oficialmente un matrimonio." Tony se alegró internamente que no los declararan marido y marido. Sonaba ridículo en su cabeza y estaba seguro que en voz alta era peor.

Esa misma tarde aun con los trajes de gala puestos y con un acta matrimonial se presentaron en la oficina de Fury.

—¡Queremos a nuestro hijo de vuelta! — Expuso Tony su queja, a lo que el hombre del parche permaneció callado.

—Verás Stark, aunque me alegro por que al fin decidieron revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y me entristece no haber sido invitado a la boda. Me temo que, para considerarlos como un matrimonio bien establecido, debo tener pruebas de que se ha consumado el acto. — Fury sonrió con malicia adivinando que, por ésta ocasión había ganado.

Las mejillas del capitán se tornaron de un completo rojo y Tony por su lado bufó molesto. 

—Ésta noche tendremos nuestra luna de miel y tú, mi querido Nikky te arrepentirás de pedir pruebas del matrimonio consumado. — Stark pareció un pequeño diablillo cuando le sonrió al director general antes de salir de la oficina y llevarse consigo a su querido esposo.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Steve se despertó enredado entre sabanas y acunando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposo. Asustado se levantó de un salto de la cama obligando a Tony a despertarse en el acto.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!— gritó agitado y asustado Tony —¡¿Nos invaden los extraterrestres?!— entonces posó su vista en el perfecto y desnudo cuerpo de Steve. Tan hermoso como le había parecido la noche anterior. Tal vez casarse no fue mala idea...

—¡Por dios Tony, cúbrete! — Steve le arrojó una almohada que cayó justamente en su cara. Él jaló para sí mismo una sábana con la que se cubrió. 

Tony lejos de molestarse comenzó a reír y con toda la paciencia del mundo se levantó por completo de la cama hasta llegar junto a su pareja. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza ahora, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche? Steve, estuviste estupendo, nunca nadie me había hecho el amor como tú lo hiciste. — 

La voz de Tony era comprensiva, sincera y cargada de cariño. Steve estaba nervioso, abochornado y sin saber dónde exactamente poner sus manos. Por suerte, su esposo le ayudó con eso y lo obligo a que lo abrazara por la cintura. 

—Vamos Steve ¿No hay un beso de buenos días para tu esposo? — la templanza del capitán falló por completo y de un sólo movimiento hizo caer a Tony de nuevo sobre el colchón con él encima. Sería una larga mañana...

En punto de las dos de la tarde ambos espías entraban a la oficina de Fury, tomados de la mano con sonrisas bobas y una pequeña cajita de cartón. 

—¡Nikky! Te traje el papeleo que hace falta para que nos devuelvas por fin a nuestro hijo. — Tony no dejaba de sonreír y a Fury le daba un escalofrío para nada bueno. 

—Supongo que las pruebas están en la caja...— Suspiró el director general y por la mirada de Stark y el tremendo sonrojo en la cara del capitán, Fury temió que las pruebas fueran un preservativo usado y unas esposas felpudas. Por suerte al abrir la caja solo encontró una USB. Suspiró aliviado y bajo la atenta mirada de Stark conectó la memoria a su laptop personal. De inmediato una serie de gemidos, gruñidos, exclamaciones de placer y las imágenes de Tony y Steve teniendo sexo empezaron a reproducirse en la computadora. El pobre capitán quería salir huyendo y Stark estaba que no cabía en su propia risa. 

Fury cerró la laptop tan pronto como vio la primera escena pornográfica de ambos espías, pero ni así se dejaban de escuchar los gemidos, porque desgraciadamente su computador seguía reproduciendo el vídeo aun estando cerrada.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan. Peter será legalmente su hijo...— Tratando en vano de guardar la compostura Fury sacó un archivo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, firmó los papeles debidos y se los dio a la feliz pareja. Todo en medio de la voz del capitán diciendo lo rico que estaba el interior de Tony... Bendito vídeo...

—¡Ya lárguense de aquí! — espetó el hombre del parche y ambos agentes salieron de la sala. 

—Casi olvidaba decirte que viene algo extra, ésta mañana Steve se puso creativo y la cámara seguía grabando.... Que lo disfrutes, Nikky. — Stark regresó a la oficina y asomó la cabeza por la puerta solo para dejar su sarcástico comentario. Fury no lo soportó más y desconectó la USB. Lástima que el video se había descargado y no lo podía detener.  
Frustrado arrojó el computador al cesto de la basura con tal fuerza que por fin se dejaron de oír todos esos gemidos. Nunca más retaría a Stark a comprobar algo...

Sin esperar ni un segundo más ambos héroes corrieron hasta el sector apartado donde tenían a Peter y otros nuevos reclutas de SHIELD. Al instante que se vieron Peter corrió hasta donde estaban los adultos, saltó intentando caer en los brazos de ambos, pero el afortunado en atraparlo fue Tony. 

—¡Papá, Papi! Los extrañé mucho— habló Peter con su vocecita ahogada en el pecho de Stark al abrazarlo con fuerza. 

—Nosotros te extrañamos también, nuestra arañita...— Steve se unió al abrazo y acarició con cariño el cabello del pequeño. 

—¿Ahora somos una súper familia? — preguntó el niño muy entusiasmado.

—Claro que sí, tu papi Steve y yo, estamos casados y somos tu nueva familia— Explicó Tony viendo a su esposo con un profundo amor y luego a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo decirte mami? — En ese instante la expresión de Stark cambió a una de confusión. No entendía como él podía ser la "mami". Pero de nuevo se relajó cuando escuchó la risa de Steve. Bueno, no había mucho problema con ser la mami después de todo.

—No Peter, dile Papá a Tony y a mí me puedes decir papi. — intervino Steve y con eso el asunto quedaba solucionado pues Peter asentía con felicidad.

Tomados de la mano y con su pequeño en brazos, los esposos Rogers Stark caminaron hasta la salida de la agencia. Era hora de que Peter regresara a casa con ellos.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué usas un pijama tan feo? — preguntó Tony a su pequeño hijo.

—No es mi pijama, es mi súper traje. El tío Nick me lo regaló— Explicó entusiasmado y lleno de orgullo el pequeño Peter.

—Uhm... ¿Tío Fury, eh? — Ya luego tendría una conversación con el hombre del parche. Por ahora, tres platos con helado y las películas infantiles les esperaban en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí chicas y chicos, llega esta historia XD  
> Posiblemente suba un pequeño extra con lo que pasó en la noche de bodas ¬w¬ pero esta por verse XD  
> Muchisisisisisimas gracias por leer <3
> 
> Saludos :D
> 
> Rust00  
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, aquí termina el primer capitulo, de verdad apreciaría mucho saber que piensan, ¿Les gustó? ¿no les gustó? dejenme saberlo, no sean tímidos~ :3
> 
> Hasta la proxima~
> 
> XOXO


End file.
